La fin justifie les moyens version yaoi
by Orihara Shizu-chan
Summary: Les lendemains de cuite sont toujours difficiles. Notre pauvre Gokudera en fait les frais... Gokudera/Tsuna revu et corrigé sauce yaoi


Comme promis, vous l'avez demandée donc la voici: la version yaoi de ma première fic!

Au programme:

- un Tsuna au masculin, toujours un peu OOC mais pas dans le même sens que la dernière fois

- des pairings inattendu qui se sont incrustés dans l'histoire sans que je le veuille

- et fini le fluff ! mais des sous-entendu pervers à la place :D

Bref, j'ai juste repris la trame de base, certains passages sont à l'identique, mais le fond est différent. Enfin, vous verrez bien ^^

**Diclaimer** (que j'avais oublié sur l'autre fic, dsl) : Les personnages et l'univers de KHR appartiennent à Akira Amano et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce que j'écris

* * *

><p><em>Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putain!<em>

Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation?

_C'est la faute de cet abruti de baseballer._

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut accepter cette invitation... mais quand son cher Juudaime lui avait fait son regard de chiot abandonné, il n'avait put que rendre les armes. À ces pensées, il revit la scène de ce matin et se lamenta encore plus.

_Juudaime... comment ais-je put lui faire ça!_

Pourtant la soirée avait commencée plutôt normalement.

–– Flashback ––

19h27 – Gokudera arriva devant le restaurant du père de Yamamoto.

_Moins de 30 minutes de retard... je m'améliore._

Il finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le pot de fleurs à l'entrée du restaurant. Il se décida à entrer et là, une grande perche avec un sourire de 10 kilomètres de large vint à sa rencontre.

- Oi Gokudera, on t'attendais pour commencer.

- Humpf.

- Ah ah ! Toujours aussi expressif.

–– Fin Flashback ––

Son téléphone sonna, coupant là ses souvenirs. Il décrocha sans regarder le nom du correspondant... il aurait peut-être dut...

- Ouais, dit-il d'un air profondément ennuyé.

- Hayato, répondis une voie féminine qui lui fit penser qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il vérifie qui l'appelait avant de décrocher.

- Aneki, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore plus ennuyée, si c'était possible.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu as vu Tsuna aujourd'hui.

- Juudaime! Non,pourquoi je l'aurais vu? J'ai aucune raison de le voir en dehors de mon rôle de bras droit. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Arrêtes de me harceler. _Je crois que j'ai jamais parlé aussi vite. Mais quel con, elle va se douter de quelque chose, c'est sûr._

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment non. Si tu le vois, dis-lui que la Mama s'inquiète qu'il ne soit pas rentré cette nuit. Mais je pense qu'il a dut dormir chez Yamamoto.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça. Bon, je accroche. J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.

- Hayato, t'es sûr que ça va? T'as l'air bizarre.

- Ouais, tout va bien. Allez, salut.

_Merde, merde, merde. J'suis sûr qu'elle m'a grillé._

Tandis qu'il s'auto-flagellait mentalement, il tendit une main vers la table basse pour attraper son paquet de cigarette... mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus et que, en plus, il avait perdu son briquet fétiche.

_Putain, mais j'ai la poisse moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?_

Il se motiva alors à sortir faire le plein au bureau de tabac du coin. Sur la route il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

–– Flashback ––

20h59 – Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé quand on savait les énergumènes qui étaient là. Bien sûr, il y avait eu plus ou moins de casse, mais pas de perte humaine.

Comme à son habitude, Lambo avait piqué deux ou trois crises de larmes, avait essayé de tuer Reborn dans une tentative totalement vaine, c'était disputé avec Gokudera une bonne dizaine de fois et avait finalement sortit le bazooka des dix ans pour se retrouver à courir dans la rue, poursuivit par Bianchi qui criait des ''Roméo!'' comme une possédée.

Reborn était en grande conversation avec Dino, qui était venu avec Hibari. Mais celui-ci était sortit à la suite de Lambo et Bianchi, en disant qu'il allait les ''mordre à mort'' pour oser déranger le calme de Namiori.

I-Pin et Fûta étaient en train de jouer dans un coin, sous l'œil bienveillant de Haru et Kyôko, tandis que Ryôhei s'émerveillait des talents de cuisinier du père de Yamamoto à grand renfort d'adjectifs ''EXTREMES'', aux côtés d'un Takeshi très souriant, comme à son habitude.

Hayato, lui, venait enfin d'émerger de sous la table, grâce au départ précipité de sa ''très chère'' sœur. Tsuna, toujours prévenant envers ses amis, était resté près de lui tout ce temps, à lui tenir compagnie, pendant que Gokudera se tordait de douleur sur le sol à cause de ses crampes d'estomac qui avaient repris dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de Bianchi. Il l'aidait maintenant à se relever et à s'asseoir.

- Tu devrais essayer de manger Gokudera-kun, lui dit-il en tendant une assiette vers lui.

- Merci de votre sollicitude Juudaime. Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention.

En disant cela, il s'était incliné bien bas devant un Tsuna agacé.

- Gokudera-kun, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter d'agir comme ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas un Dieu, tu n'as pas besoin de te prosterner comme ça à chaque fois. C'est gênant. On est amis, alors pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas par mon nom alors que ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on se connaît?

- Je n'oserais jamais Juudaime. Ce serait un manque de respect envers vous.

- Très bien, puisque tu insiste alors c'est un ordre, dit Tsuna d'un ton sans réplique.

- Mais, Juudaime...

- Tu oserais contester un ordre direct Gokudera Hayato?

Tsuna ne l'appelait par son nom complet que quand il faisait une erreur grave en mission et c'était généralement accompagné d'un regard de déception, et d'un long discours moralisateur de la part de Reborn. Alors autant dire que Gokudera n'en menait pas large à cet instant.

- Bien sûr que non Juu...

Il fut coupé par un regard noir de Tsuna.

- Heu... je veux dire... Tsu... Sawada-san.

- Hé ben voilà! Dit Tsuna avec un grand sourire. C'était pas si compliqué. Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Tsuna et que t'arrêtes enfin de me vouvoyer mais bon, c'est un début. Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas manger, on peut au moins boire non?

- Comme vous voulez Sawada-san, répondit Hayato, content que son Juudaime redevienne le gentil Tsuna.

- Alors c'est partit, SAKE !

–– Fin Flashback ––

Tsuna ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il repoussa difficilement la couverture et en extirpa une de ses mains pour se frotter les yeux. Il tourna la tête et se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

_Mais j'suis où moi ?_

Il sortit du lit et remarqua qu'il était entièrement nu.

_Merde, là y'a un soucis. Bon, réfléchissons à la situation... Apparemment je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel... à poil..._

Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Pas de réponse... J'suis tout seul... donc soit j'étais trop bourré pour rentrer, soit j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un dont je n'ai aucun souvenir et qui s'est barré avant que j'me réveille... Je sais pas quelle option est la mieux pour mon égo..._

Il fit le tour de la chambre du regard, une très grande chambre d'ailleurs. En effet, elle faisait à elle seule à peu près la taille du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison.

Après avoir récupéré ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, il se dirigea ver l'unique porte de la pièce. Il découvrit alors un immense salon des plus somptueux, tout dans les tons de beige et blanc cassé.

C'est alors que quelque chose de scintillant attira son regard vers le sol. Il s'avança et s'aperçut que c'était un gros briquet en argent. Tsuna se baissa pour le ramasser et, en le regardant de plus près, il vit, ciselée sur une des faces, une gravure représentant un H et un G entrelacés en lettres gothiques. Et là, il eu comme un flash.

–– Flashback ––

00h18 – Le père de Yamamoto venait de mettre Gokudera dehors car celui-ci avait allumé sa clope dans le restaurant. Hayato avait commencé à sortir ses bâtons de dynamites et ,vu son état d'ébriété avancé, Tsuna avait préféré l'emmener dehors pour qu'il se calme et ne fasse pas tout exploser.

Quand ils avaient commencé à boire, Tsuna s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait bien mieux l'alcool que son gardien et il en avait profité pour le souler à l'extrême, comme aurait dit un certain boxeur. Lui non plus n'était plus très frais, mais il arrivait encore à aligner deux phrases sans mâcher la moitié des mots, pas comme un certain fumeur qui était actuellement en train de baragouiner dans son coin.

- Tu devrait peut-être rentrer te coucher Gokudera-kun, tu n'...

- Non, la soirée n'est pas... finie.

- Il est minuit passé, les voisins vont finir par se plaindre si on reste là. Je ne voudrais pas que Yamamoto oji-san ait des problèmes.

- On s'en... fou des voisins !

Gokudera avait crier ces derniers mots en shootant dans une poubelle, et s'était écroulé par terre, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

- Chut, tu vas réveiller toute la rue. Ou pire, alerter Hibari-san.

- Qu'il vienne... m'en fou. Il vous res... respecte même pas.

Il avait chuchoté le dernière phrase mais Tsuna l'avait entendu et en fut touché. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever et dit:

- Merci Hayato, de toujours prendre soin de moi.

- Juu... Juudaime ?

Gokudera avait viré rouge pivoine et ne savait plus où se mettre. Son chère Juudaime le remerciait et...

- Il m'a appelé Hayato...

Tsuna ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En fin de compte, l'alcool avait peut-être bien fait son effet sur lui aussi...

- Ça te pose un problème... que je t'appelle par ton prénom? Après tout, on se connait depuis longtemps et...

- Ça me gène pas! C'est bon!

Tsuna réussi à remettre Gokudera sur ses pieds et ne dit plus un mot, ne voulant pas refaire de gaffe. Gokudera qui avait presque entièrement dessoulé après les mots de Tsuna, se rendit compte que son Juudaime n'était pas à l'aise et décida d'y remédier.

- Attendez moi, je reviens.

Tsuna le vit rentrer en vitesse dans le restaurant et, sur le coup, se demanda si il ne devait pas le suivre pour l'empêcher de refaire une bêtise. Mais il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, alors il décida de lui faire confiance et de l'attendre, assis sur le trottoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit des jambes entrer dans son champs de vision et releva la tête. Hayato se tenait debout devant lui, une bouteille de saké à la main et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je l'ai piquée avant de partir. Venez, je veux vous montrer quelque chose.

–– Fin Flashback ––

Tsuna fut sortit de ses pensées par un ''Toc'' à la porte. Il sursauta puis s'approcha lentement de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. ''Toc, toc''

- Service d'étage!

Tsuna alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant une charmante jeune fille. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge et était en train de le dévorer du regard.

C'est vrai qu'il avait bien changé ses dernières années... Il avait enfin eu sa poussée de croissance et mesurait un peu moins de 1,80m ; Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et ils lui arrivaient maintenant vers le milieu du dos. La plupart du temps, il les attachaient en catogan et laissait sa crinière ébouriffée sur le front. Mukuro lui avait dit que ça lui donnait un petit côté sauvage... Sa musculature aussi c'était développée, certainement grâce aux entraînements intensifs que Reborn lui faisait toujours endurer.

- Bonjour, je viens faire le ménage. Je pensais que la chambre se libérais à midi, mais je peux repasser plus tard. Si vous voulez.

Elle avait dit ça en papillonnant des yeux et en faisant une sorte de moue qui ne plut pas à Tsuna. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Yamamoto en avait mare de se faire draguer partout où il allait.

_En même temps avec le mec qu'il a, tu m'étonnes qu'il les évite... Squalo c'est pas un tendre quand même..._

- C'est bon, je m'en allais de toute façon.

- Bien... Bonne journée cher client.

- Ouais, merci.

Tsuna prit la direction de l'escalier et arriva devant la réception. Là, l'homme du guichet lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit:

- En espérant vous revoir bientôt Sawada-sama.

- Hie, vous me connaissez ?

- Bien sûr, tout le monde vous connait ici.

- Hein? Comment ça?

- Vous êtes à l'hôtel Cavallone Sawada-sama...

L'homme le regardait bizarrement maintenant, alors Tsuna écourta la conversation.

- Ah... désolé, je dois pas être bien réveillé. Au revoir

- À bientôt Sawada-sama, n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous le voulez, tout ce qui se passe ici reste entre ces murs.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit tiquer Tsuna.

_C'était quoi ce sous-entendu?_

Il lui fit un sourire crispé et sortit. Il décida de rentrer directement chez-lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir prévenu sa mère qu'il découchait et celle-ci devait s'inquiéter. Mais les dernières paroles de l'homme lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi qu'un nouveau flash.

–– Flashback ––

00h33 – Gokudera l'avait emmené dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans le parc où Reborn lui faisait suivre ses entrainements de dingue,il y a quelques années, se trouvait une petite clairière isolée. Il y avait une mare artificielle, illuminée par des néons aquatiques et, à la surface, des nénuphars par dizaines. C'était très joli et reposant. En s'approchant, on pouvait même apercevoir des carpes koï qui nageaient paisiblement.

- C'est magnifique! Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit. Merci Hayato.

- J'étais sûr que ça vous ferais plaisir. C'est un des premiers lieux que j'ai découvert en arrivant d'Italie et j'aime venir ici pour être au calme.

- Moi aussi j'ai mon endroit... j'te le montrerai un jour si tu veux.

- J'en serais honoré Juudaime!

- Gokudera, qu'est-ce que je t'es dit sur le fait de m'appeler comme ça?

- Désolé Sawada-san.

- Allez, donne-moi donc cette bouteille que t'as volé...

- Je ne l'ai pas volée, je l'ai empruntée.

- Mais bien sûr.

Sur ce, Gokudera sortit la bouteille de sa veste et l'a tendit à Tsuna. Celui-ci l'a prit et alla s'assoir sur un banc en bois, face à la mare.

- Viens à côté de moi, on a une super vue d'ici.

Hayato fit ce que lui demandait son Juudaime et s'assit à côté de lui. Tsuna en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Gokudera rougit violemment mais Tsuna fit comme si de rien n'était alors il se détendit.

Ils restèrent là plusieurs heures, à boire et plaisanter. L'alcool aidant, Tsuna devint plus tactile et Gokudera se laissait faire sans broncher. Ils se sentaient bien là, à rire comme de simples ados. La mafia était loin et ils pouvaient enfin se détendre de leurs fardeaux respectifs... être juste eux-mêmes.

Tsuna finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Gokudera. Hayato ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Son Juudaime ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était en train de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il essaya de se dégager légèrement mais Tsuna le retint et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Hayato se retrouva plongé dans deux lacs caramels et ne savaient plus où se mettre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était attiré par son boss, mais il avait enfoui ses sentiments profondément afin de ne pas se faire, encore une fois, rejeter par sa famille. Une fois lui avait suffit, et il ne supporterait pas que Tsuna le considère comme un être anormal ou qu'il lui inspire du dégout à cause de son attirance pour les hommes.

Mais quelque chose dans ce regard l'attirait inexorablement, comme si Tsuna ressentait la même chose que lui. Alors il fit une chose qu'il savait regretter plus tard mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était incontestablement un geste dicté par l'alcool mais son cerveau avait déjà déconnecté et il n'y pouvait rien.

Il l'embrassa, juste un petit contact de leurs lèvres... et Tsuna répondit à son baiser...

–– Fin Flashback ––

Gokudera sortit du bureau de tabac et s'alluma une cigarette. Il tira une grande bouffée salvatrice et repris la route de son appartement. Sur le chemin, il passa devant le parc où il s'était arrêté hier soir avec Tsuna. Il stoppa sa marche quelques secondes pour regarder l'endroit, prit une taffe, et repartit.

Il préférais essayer d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé hier. De toute façon, Tsuna ne voudrait surement plus entendre parler de lui. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse dut à l'alcool et ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Si il avait été un samouraï, il se serait fait Sepuku pour l'affront fait à son chef. Mais dans la mafia ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il devrait subir le jugement de la Famiglia pour avoir sali le nom du Juudaime. Il ne savait pas quel châtiment était le plus horrible mais du moment que l'honneur de Tsuna était rétabli peu importe qu'il doive en mourir.

Tout à ses pensées morbides, il ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait face à lui et qui lui rentra dedans.

Tsuna marchait, la tête basse. La mémoire lui revenait au fur et à mesure et il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Gokudera. Si il avait été plus sobre, il aurait été plus clair avec Hayato. Le pauvre devait être en train de se retourner le cerveau jusqu'à l'implosion. Le connaissant, il devait être en train de se traiter de tout les noms et avait certainement déjà un billet pour l'autre bout du monde dans la poche...

Non, ce n'était pas son genre de fuir ses responsabilités. Quoi que, ce matin il s'était réveillé seul, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était parti sans essayer d'éclaircir la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. Ils étaient là tout les deux hier soir, il n'était pas le seul en cause.

D'ailleurs Tsuna ne regrettait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc et dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il avait d'ailleurs fait lui-même la proposition, si il se souvenait bien. Cette pensée le fit rire. Il n'était pas si entreprenant d'habitude. Mais c'est vrai que l'alcool l'avait aidé à faire avancer la situation. Avec Gokudera ça aurait pris encore des mois pour arriver à ce stade si il ne l'avait pas soulé un peu avant.

Non, il n'était plus le gentil petit Tsuna que tout le monde imaginait... Et Hayato le prenait surement toujours pour une pauvre petite chose fragile, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il était parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie. C'est pas rien quand même! Alors qu'ils arrêtent tous de le surprotéger!

Tout à ses pensées de vengeance, il ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait face à lui et qui lui rentra dedans.

- Juudaime?

Hayato le regardait comme s'il venait de tuer son chien et qu'il ne savait pas comment lui apprendre l'affreuse nouvelle. Tsuna se sentit encore plus énervé à cela. Gokudera interpréta mal se comportement et commença à s'excuser mais Tsuna le stoppa immédiatement.

- Si tu compte t'excuser pour hier tu peux te préparer à recevoir une raclée de ma part.

- Juu...

- Non! Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes! Il faut que vous arrêtiez tous de me traiter comme un gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, Reborn suffit largement pour ça. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes responsabilités. Et pour hier je ne regrette rien. C'était même prémédité, en quelque sorte...

- Co... comment ça prémédité?

- Écoute, j'ai plus douze ans, je sais comment me servir de ce que j'ai entre les jambes... que ce soit pour diriger la famille ou pour satisfaire mes partenaires...

- Quoi...?

- Ben ouais, le petit Tsuna est devenu grand et il a eu le temps d'apprendre à devenir un homme. J'ai eu un très bon professeur pour ça, d'ailleurs...

- Hein...

- Ouais... Xanxus est plutôt doué de ce côté là...et puis je devais bien me faire pardonner de lui avoir piqué la place de Juudaime. Enfin bref, c'est pas ça qui nous intéresse là.

- Si! Moi ça m'intéresserait de savoir comment Xanxus a put passer au travers de notre surveillance pour arriver à vous approcher d'aussi près...

- Dit moi... Ça serait pas de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix !

- Hein? Non... pas du tout! Et puis j'ai...

- Ça voudrait dire que je te laisse pas indifférent et que tu dirais pas non pour qu'on soit ensemble... tout les deux?

Gokudera en perdit ses mots. Son Juudaime était en train de lui proposer... de se mettre en couple... avec lui? Alors là il était en pleine hallucination! Déjà, Tsuna n'avait pas l'air si innocent que ça en fin de compte, et il était apparemment gay... comme lui... donc pas d'insulte ou de regard méprisant... et même... une proposition ! En fait il était pas contre ce nouvel aspect de son Juudaime...

- Ben, en fait... moi je vous aime depuis le début, mais comme un bras droit est pas sensé avoir ce genre de comportement avec son boss, j'me suis fait une raison et... Je croyais que j'avais profité de la situation mais si j'avais su que vous étiez pour... j'aurais fait quelque chose avant et...

- Tais-toi et embrasse moi!

- Quoi?

- Embrasse-moi... et arrêtes de me vouvoyer... après ce qu'on a fait hier je pense que c'est plus approprié, non?

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?<p>

Vous préférez quelle version?


End file.
